


Becoming A Man

by kissontheneck



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cookleta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissontheneck/pseuds/kissontheneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's David's 18th birthday. And Cook has been patiently waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for cookleta@LJ's one year anniversary in the comment fic train of awesome. :D

"Five minutes, babe. _Five_ minutes."

"I don't understand you."

"Look, _seconds_ matter in a court of law."

"I'm seventeen already! I can do... _things_. If I want."

"Stop touching me! You can't touch me for four minutes twenty-one seconds more."

"_Da_vid."

"Shush."

"I can't believe you called my mom."

"I just asked her your _exact_ time of birth. To the second."

"To the _second_, David? Really? How can she even know that?"

"They record that!"

"No, they don't."

"Three minutes, forty-eight seconds."

"Stop it, and just let me kiss you."

"NO. It's not your birthday yet."

"It _is_ my birth_day_."

"I'm not ending up on Access Hollywood or whatever just because you can't follow the law. What happened to my little rule-following Boy Scout anyway?"

"Maybe he's becoming a _Man_ Scout."

"Bwa ha ha!"

"What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing. You're just saying things that you don't know what you're saying again. STOP TOUCHING ME."

"Damn it, Cook!"

"WHOA. Language, young man!"

"I'm a man now, I can say whatever I want."

"Oh, you're not a man _yet_."

"Well, I will be in... two minutes and eleven seconds."

"That's not what I meant."

"What?"

"Oh geez, Archie, just... you're gonna find out what I mean. Let go of my arm!"

"But they're so strong and sexy."

"Oh my God, Archie, are you saying these things on _purpose_ just to torture me for the last minute and a half?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"For the first time I think you _do_."

"Okay, fine. Is it illegal for me to look at you longingly?"

"I guess not, just for _me_ to look at _you_ longingly. I'm closing my eyes."

"But that's the part I was enjoying the most!"

"Nope. Closed. DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Forty-five seconds."

"Oh, you're keeping track now, are you? I thought this was ridiculous."

"Well, when _you_ were doing it, yeah."

"And what the hell is the difference?"

"I'm a _child_. I'm supposed to do ridiculous things."

"Thanks for reminding me, jackass."

"Ten seconds."

"Say goodbye to your childhood, Archie!"

The alarm on Cook's cell phone blasts its notice loudly and without warning or even the time to catch his breath, David finds himself slammed against the wall and Cook's hands all over him, scruffy face against his neck, wet lips on his collarbone. David giggles against his boyfriend and Cook breathes, "David, I'm going to fuck the giggle right out of you, do you know that?"

And David _laughs_, like a man.


End file.
